vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zapdec
Who is Zapdec? Zapdec was the second Mayor of Bricktown. He used to be a member of a criminal gang before he inherited the political office since the seemingly passing of the previous Mayor Crocolol. He is currently considered to be "The President" in Bricktown. Before adopting a roleplaying persona he seldom spoke and is also known as one of the leaders of Team 6. Being their faithful floating camera robot he runs the Twitch Channel. History and Lore Starting July 9th, 2018, he assisted in recording the movie Mushy Apples - produced by Roflgator and directed by Buza. Roleplaying personas Zapdec the Block Before his political tenure 'Zapdec the Lego Block' was known as a cocky character and a member of the Bricktown Blocks. A gang notorious for violence, jaywalking, soliciting, illegal drug trade and providing unlicensed 'health care'. The Bricktown Blocks gang Together with other blocks they run an impromptu street clinic providing drugs and shady cures to the desperately ill. The streets where the clinic and gang hangs out is located in Downtown Bricktown, close to The Golden Gator bar which is owned by Roflgator. On Oct 9th after the opening of the Bricktown Police Station he was hired as an advisor to Mayor Crocolol for supporting the arrest of Roflgator. Being accused of murdering Blu3z Rob was eventually released due to lack of evidence and Zapdec was tasked with keeping an eye on him. Or 'orbit' him using the mayors words. Running a gang instead of straight out robbing people of their money his criminal enterprise revolves around trading 'favors'. One small favor for a large and so on and pushing the responsibility into the hands of those who perform the favors for him. This way he stays 'clean' himself. Rise to Mayor Being appointed Vice Mayor by Crocolol in exchange for keeping an eye on Roflgator he acquired the position as Mayor when Crocolol was murdered by Roflgator on Oct 15th. He didn't seem distraught at all by the passing of the previous Mayor, one might even suspect he felt gratitude towards Roflgators crime. He has an intriguing relationship with Mute Max having initially met him during his gang days and strong arming him - into demanding favors after his rising to power. devours Zapdec]] Revenge of Crocolol On Nov 4th in The Great Pug he was tracked down by the bitter and severely burned - but still breathing Crocolols. In a brutal showdown the previous mayor and crocodile cyborg killed him by devouring him. In the developing chaos a mercenary named Lockdown also murdered Mute Max. Both attackers fled the scene and their current whereabouts remain unknown. Cheating death Although seemingly dying brutally on Nov 4th he has made multiple unexplained reappearances in the roleplay, once as a furry. Rumors do say that block people can only be really killed using pickaxes. Dating game at The Golden Gator After going through a rather intense dating game at The Golden Gator in November 2018 he eventually went out with Fresa (Strawberry) and since Nov 25th they've been together. Since going out with Fresa Zapdec has been spotted changing forms according to her wishes, often abandoning his Block self - even trying out 'cat girls' or 'anime boy' style looks. , acting as a "proxy" for Roflgators Twitch Chat|thumb]] He went on a date with Darling on Mar 6th, 2019 acting as a proxy for Roflgators "Twitch Chat". He forwarded their messages, reading what they wrote out loud and performed actions in their stead. Most questions were weird, strange or funny but a few poems ended up being quite charming. Becoming President He was appointed president by the strange society that truly rules Bricktown going by the name "Illuminati". Serving as president he assigned AskJoshy as his vice president and Gapp as his advisor. Their base political offices are located behind the 8est store. Trivia *Being referred to as a "Block person" is considered an offensive racial slur among the block community and they prefer "Cubic Americans". *As "block people" can only truly be killed by pickaxes he cheated death after being devoured by Crocolol. *Since acquiring his political position he wears more elegant clothing. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/zapdec * Twitch Community: https://twitch.tv/communities/team6/details Videos and Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Crocolol murders and devours Zapdec Gallery Block Zapdec gallery Stealth Aug 5th Block People in the Golden Gator.jpg|Blocks attempting to intimidate Roflgator Roflgator_Sept_17th_17_The_Blocks.jpg|Lego Block together with other Blocks in Downtown Bricktown Rolf Sept 26th 19 J4key and Blocks dancing.jpg|Dancing on stage together with Blue Block and J4key Rofl Oct 3rd 7 Zapdec Space Whale blocks.jpg|Zapdec and Blue Block Rolf Oct 7th 1 Timurtype and Block Zapdec.jpg|Timurtype and Block Zapdec Rolf Oct 7th 29 S0ra choking Block Zapdec.jpg|Choked by S0ra following his arrest Rofl Oct 10th 8 Vincent RX and Crazy CatButCry.jpg|Facing Vincent RX and his crazy date CatBugCry Rofl Oct 10th 11 Zapdec after Space Whale was attacked by CatBugCry.jpg|Armed and defending a fellow block (Space Whale) after being attacked by CatBugCry. Rofl Oct 24th 5 Mayor Zapdec.jpg|Wearing a cross during the rise of Redman on Oct 24th 2018 Rofl Mar 22nd 43 Priest Zapdec.jpg|Dressed as a priest. Rofl Oct 29th 27 Zapdec Halloween suit.jpg|In a Halloween costume Rofl Oct 29th 30 Mute Max a cat and Zapdec.jpg|Placing Mute Max in a... 'situation' Rofl Oct 29th 45 Zapdec and Gumdrop.jpg|In a Halloween outfit with GumdropButton Rofl Nov 25th 12 Zapdec and Strawberry.jpg|Zap dressed up according to Fresas wishes Rofl Nov 25th 27 Zapdec Trap Trapdec.jpg|Zapdec dressed as a... cat girl Rofl Nov 25th 18 Strawberry prefers Zapdec in a trap avatar.jpg|Zapdec and Fresa (Strawberry) Humnoi by Zapdec VRChat 1920x1080 2018-11-29 03-29-39.580.png|With Humnoi and Snow Rofl Feb 15th 13 Kuri Zapdec and Kibby.jpg|With Kuri and his block bro Kibby Rofl Feb 18th 21st Meech, Kibby, Block Buza and Zapdec.jpg|With Meech, Kibby and block Buza. Rofl Feb 26th 7 Zapdec new shirt WeirdChamp.jpg|Wearing a WeirdChamp shirt. Rofl Mar 6th 13 Darling Zapdec and Kibby.jpg|With Darling and Kibby Rofl Mar 18th 10 Zapdec recorded Robs bad singing.jpg|Playing back Roflgators horrible singing during St. Patricks day. Rofl Mar 20th 17 Kibby and his bro Zapdec.jpg|With his block bro Kibby. Rofl April 5th 29 Kibby with Zapdec telling he knocked up Darling.jpg|With his block bro Kibby. Rofl Mar 25th 17 Judges Zapdec, Wimchimp and Kibby.jpg|Acting judge with Wimchimp and Kibby in a beauty pageant. Rofl April 16th 12 Zapdec riding Humnoi.jpg|Riding Humnoi during the great rescue of R3dzDead and Slime Girl from slime ranchers. Camera man Zap gallery Zapdec.jpg|Filming a scene as his floating camera persona for Mushy Apples with S0ra and PandawanBear zapdec.png|Zapdec the camera man Roflgator Buza scuffed filming11.jpg|Zapdec filming a scene for the movie Mushy Apples Buza_Filming.jpg|More Mushy Apples Zapdec filming.jpg|Filming in The Lair of Roflgator Miscellaneous gallery Zap family tree.png|Zap's supposed family tree Category:Characters Category:People Category:Robots Category:Cubic Americans